Una pregunta de amor
by necromind
Summary: Cuando das todo por sentado y necesitas descubrir la verdad a veces la unica forma de obtener las respuestas que deseas es haciendo las preguntas correctas


Todo comenzo tiempo despues de terminar el torneo de los shamanes, ya habian tenido varios enfrentamientos como este, shamanes que deseaban retarse en contra del que habia derrotado al gran Hao para demostrar su superioridad. La gran diferencia de este combate era que la decision que tomara en ese momento hiba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Todo comenzo 5 dias atras cuando Yoh asakura y su pequeño amigo manta oyamada regresaban de la escuela, cuando ambos vieron una imagen que los paralizo por completo; se trataba de Anna con una mirada de furia que se acercaba para regañarlos por su retraso debido a que Yoh decidio quedarse a descansar un rato en el parque antes de regresar a casa, Anna los miraba con enojo, debido a que habian llegado tarde para hacer la cena y la ainu no toleraba la irresponsabilidad de su prometido.

Manta se despidio de su amigo sintiendo lastima por el, pensado en el castigo que resiviria por su retraso. Mientras entraban Yoh se detuvo un segundo a ver a la joven ainu por un momento hubo algo que nunca habia visto y por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo la vio como una completa desconocida. A pesar de que ambos se conocian desde la infancia el joven Yoh se dio cuenta de que no conocia nada de ella a excepción de lo que ella permitia mostrar, pero se pregunto si en realidad todo esto era lo que ella queria y si realmente deseaba estar junto a el, de pronto su mente se lleno de dudas hasta que un grito repentino lo regreso a la realidad. Era anna que le gritaba -- ¿Que estas esperando para hacer mi cena?. El jove corrio a la concina para darse prisa en preparar la cena. No sin antes notar un extraño aroma en el aire que le trajo imagenes de su infancia.

Durante la cena anna estaba muy callada mientras Yoh seguian questionandose sobre anna, antes de levantarse Yoh alzo la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de anna y ella al verlo le pregunto ¿y ahora que pasa?-- el joven shaman sonrio y le dijo Annita despues de tanto tiempo no conozco nada de ti, cuando eramos chicos pasabamos mucho tiempo entrenandonos para llenar las expectativas que tenian de nosotros pero ahora que estamos juntos me pregunto si todo esto es lo que realmente quieres

¿a q te refieres? pregunto anna con una mirada intrigada

Pues a nuestra relacion- Yoh le respondio desconcertado por la sobriedad de anna

pues es como debe de ser -- anna respondio con actitud fria, se levanto de la mesa y le indico a Yoh que su castigo por llegar tarde seria preparle una cena especial el dia de mañana

el joven Yoh despues de terminar y limpiar decidio tomar un baño para despejar sus ideas pero no podia sacar de su mente la expresion de anna cuando decia aquellas palabras "es como debe de ser" no entendia si ella se habia resignado a estar con el por obligación o por que en realidad queria.

De pronto algo distrajo su atencion y el joven levanto la mirada y haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano comento, puedes salir se que estas ahi y ya me canse de esperar cuando vas a presentarte.

De un rincon oscuro se escucho una sutil risa seguida de unas palabras -- era lo menos que podia esperar de alguien con tu fama -- de pronto un hombre salio de las sombras era un poco mayor que Yoh tenia una cierta familiaridad que Yoh no podia reconocer el hombre era de complexion delgada aunque se veia que era extremadamente fuerte, aunque no parecia que venia con malas intensiones, despues de todo Yoh seguia creyendo que aquellas personas que podian ver fantasmas no eran malas, mientras veia que el hombre observaba detenidamente a amida maru- veo que elegiste a un aniguo guerrero samurai como tu espiritu, era de esperarse de alguien como tu. El joven Yoh no entendia pues hablaba de el con mucha familiaridad a pesar de no conocer al sujeto que estaba frente a el. Yoh lo miro fijamente y le pregunto ¿te conozco? el extraño sonrio y le dijo - tu a mi no me conoces pero yo te conosco muy bien de hace mucho tiempo-- el joven Yoh quedo sorprendido y lo invito a disfrutar de un baño con la misma tranquilidad que siempre lo habia distingido.

Cuando por fin los dos estaban disfrutando del baño Yoh no pudo dejar de notar una cicatriz marcada en el pecho era el simbolo de un antiguo demonio que habia atormentando a la familia azakura en antiguas epocas, se detuvo a preguntarle como se habia echo esa cicatriz-- el extraño hiso de nuevo un gesto de satisfacción y le comento -- se que la conoces y sabes que significa -- Yoh hiso un gesto de preocupación pues habia confirmado que las sospechas que tenia, recordo una vieja historia que le habian comentado sus abuelos hacerca del demonio zuka, la historia comenzo hace mucho tiempo cuando sus ancestros debido a una guerra que habian sufrido pidieron ayuda a antiguos espiritus para que les ayudaran en la batalla, los espiritus accedieron a ayudarles a cambio de, al terminar la guerra los liberaran de su sufrimiento y les dieran la paz eterna, una vez terminado el conflicto sus ancestros al conocer el poder que estos tenian decidieron negarles la paz y utilizar el poder de los espiritus a su beneficio, por lo que los espiritus se fueron corrompiendo hasta transformarse en una sola entidad llamada zuka, el antiguo ancestro que regia a estos espiritus sometio al pueblo a servirles bajo su mando imponiendo su ley y reglas. La gente inconforme decidio enfrentarsele y terminaron acesinando al ancestro del joven shaman y encerrando al demonio zuka en una tableta escondiendola donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

El joven Yoh se preguntaba si en verdad esta persona que estaba frente a el habia podido encontrar al demonio y cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. El extraño llamo la atencion de Yoh y comento -se lo que estas pensando, y no tengo malas intenciones las cosas son como deben de ser... Estas palabras afectaron a Yoh pues le recordaban la incertidumbre que habia sentido hasta el momento hasta que esta persona aparecio. 


End file.
